Por un beso...
by Ariadna
Summary: DNA2 fic. un año después del lío del megaplayboy, ¿que ha pasado con la relación de Junta y Ami? Kotomi está de vuelta para averiguarlo...
1. Kotomi

POR UN BESO…

Por: Ariadna.

Prólogo: KOTOMI

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revisé la vieja carta de Ami una vez más… en ella me explicaba todo lo ocurrido con Junta. Esa extraña historia del Megaplay boy…

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde ese entonces….

Casi un año…

Di un par de vueltas en la cama, desordenándola.

Estoy inquieta.

Está noche es mi última presentación en Alemania, y luego vuelvo a mi hogar, Japón.

Me enorgullecí de mi misma. No he desperdiciado mi tiempo en Europa. He participado en una gran variedad de torneos y campeonatos, casi siempre obteniendo buenos lugares.

Tercer lugar en el campeonato nacional juvenil alemán; primer lugar en el torneo estudiantil de Berlín; medalla de plata en las olimpiadas juveniles…

Pero…

Pero…

Aún no he olvidado a Junta.

Mi problema nervioso… mi constitución física…

Aún me salen peos de vez en cuando, pero ya no me preocupan, puedo controlarlos en la mayoría de las ocasiones, a no ser que el momento sea demasiado tenso….

Revisé la carta nuevamente.

Yo si le gusté a Junta, pero las razones por las cuales él me gustaba a mí impidieron nuestra relación.

Eso según Ami.

Baka…

Tal vez fue cierto que a mí me gustó por ese extraño poder suyo, pero yo nunca le gusté de verdad.

¿Nunca?

No lo sé, no quiero darme esperanzas ahora que vuelvo a Japón.

Junta ES de Ami, AMA a Ami. A pesar de que Ami no diga nada en sus cartas es seguro que ya tienen "algo" entre ellos.

De todas maneras, del Junta del que no me he podido olvidado es de aquel que me ayudó, él que estuvo conmigo esas preciadas dos semanas, él que vomitaba…

…él que me besó…

No aquel que venció a esos pandilleros. De eso solo tengo un vago recuerdo.

Dentro de una semana volveré a verlo…

¿Cómo tengo que reaccionar?

A pasado un año, puede que ni me recuerde…

Me pregunto si seguirá vomitando. Ami tampoco habla de eso en sus cartas. Seguro que no. Después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo algo debió surtir efecto, tal como yo con él.

Él…

Reflexioné. Por Dios, tengo una presentación está noche y no estoy alistada, tengo que prepararme.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación.

Daría lo mejor de mí está última vez…por él.

Por Junta…

No.

Eso no es cierto…

No debo hacer nada por él. Tengo que olvidarlo.

Esto lo hago por **mí**… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Junta

POR UN BESO…

Por: Ariadna.

Capítulo 1: JUNTA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy nervioso.

¿Nervioso? 

¿Por qué estar nervioso?

No había razón para estar nervioso.

No tiene sentido que yo esté nervioso.

Estoy diciendo demasiadas veces la palabra 'Nervioso'…

Momento. No las estoy diciendo, las estoy pensando.

Ok, si estoy nervioso.

Estoy esperando desde hace más de una hora junto a Ami en el aeropuerto la llegada de Kotomi.

Mis nervios son los mismos a los que siento cada vez que voy a ver a Tomoko y Ryuji.

Los nervios de saber que voy a encontrarme con alguien al cual hice sufrir mucho.

A pesar de que no recuerdo bien los acontecimientos, sé que hice sufrir a Kotomi…

Un año ha pasado desde lo del Megaplay boy…

Ami tuvo que explicarme que había pasado, porque, lo que es yo, no recordaba nada en ese momento debido a mi extraña amnesia…

Sin embargo, a medida que pasó el tiempo, los recuerdos volvieron a mi memoria. En especial al ver a Tomoko, que fue la primera chica que "despertó" al megaplay…

Ahora tengo casi todos mis recuerdos, exceptuando los de Kotomi y la tal Karin Aoi.

Ami dice que a ella, Karin, la amé. Yo también tengo esa sensación, no que la ame ahora, si no que la amé antes.

¿Será lo mismo con Kotomi?

Creo que sí. Cuando escuché su nombre un borroso recuerdo de nuestro beso vino inmediatamente a mi mente.

Al parecer esa chica si me gustó, no tanto como Karin, pero si me gustó.

Es extraño que no pueda decir lo mismo de Ami…

Me gusta, ella lo sabe, y yo le gusto a ella, y ella sabe que yo lo sé…

Pero…

Pero no se puede.

La frase "amigos de infancia" viene a mi cabeza cada vez que planteamos el tema.

"Las paredes de mi corazón se endurecen" dice Ami.

Tal vez tenga razón.

Cuando existía el peligro del Megaplay boy era indispensable para la población humana que Ami y yo termináramos juntos.

Pero ahora no es una obligación.

No es necesario…

¡Maldición!

De todas maneras Ami es mi única opción de pareja.

Mi miserable vida ha vuelto, ya que todas las mujeres que se habían enamorado de mi volvieron a la normalidad.

Excepto por Tomoko.

Según ella, se enamoró verdaderamente de mí cuando llegó a conocerme mejor. Pero aún así, el amor que ella siente por Ryuji es mucho mayor.

Que envidia…

Mi amor con Ami no puede concretarse y con Tomoko no tengo oportunidad.

Que desilusión…

Pero…

¿Por qué mi relación con Ami es así?

Simplemente no lo entiendo. Nos gustamos, pero no hay química entre nosotros.

¿Qué es lo que falta?

Amor no, desde luego. Pero… 

¿Es algo que hemos hecho? ¿O algo que NO hemos hecho?

Ya me estoy hartando de esperar ese avión, lleva demasiado tiempo de retraso.

__

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo? – me preguntó Ami.

__

-No lo sé. ¿Voy a preguntar otra vez?

-No, así está bien. Ya debe de llegar.

Ami está nerviosa, igual que yo, se le nota.

Seguimos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que por fin escuchamos la voz de la operadora.

-_el vuelo 201 vía Europlane proveniente de Alemania acaba de aterrizar._

Ami se puso de pie y caminó inmediatamente hacia la entrada de pasajeros, sin decirme nada.

Yo la seguí de cerca.

Cuando ubicamos el lugar vimos a un par de periodistas y camarógrafos de los noticieros más importantes de Japón. Estaban entrevistando a alguien que seguramente acaba de llegar, pero no pude distinguir quien era.

Hasta que ese 'alguien' me vio.

Es Kotomi.

__

-¡Junta!

La reconocí de inmediato, y una sucesión de imágenes, recuerdos y sentimientos vinieron a mi mente.

Lo primero fue su beso….

A pesar de que no era del _precisamente_ yo en ese momento, recordé todo, como Junta y como el Megaplay.

Así también pasó con Tomoko.

Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó cariñosamente.

Me vino un mareo repentino. Es muy bonita y está muy cerca….

Voy a vomitar.

__

-Ni se te ocurra.- me susurró al oído Kotomi mientras me abrazaba. 

Me había leído la mente.

__

-¡Kotomi! – oí gritar a Ami, quien olvidó rápidamente su preocupación para dedicarle una sonrisa a su vieja amiga.

Ésta me soltó y corrió a abrazar a Ami.

__

-Los eché tanto de menos…¡Cómo no tienen idea! – decía feliz la recién llegada.

Ella y Ami empezaron a conversar animadamente y se olvidaron de mi existencia.

Sonreí tristemente. 

Es una chica muy bonita. No podía imaginarla con un problema en su constitución física.

Volví a los recuerdos que compartía con ella…

Ese beso….

Ese extraño beso… en ese momento era yo y Megaplay boy al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia a un beso?

Tal vez porque Ami y yo nunca nos hemos dado uno….

Más tarde, mientras yo cargaba las maletas y Ami iba por unas bebidas, Kotomi se me acercó tranquilamente.

__

-¿Y como va todo entre Ami y tú? – me preguntó sin querer mirarme a los ojos.

__

-¿A…a qué te refieres? – me estaba poniendo nervioso.

__

-ya sabes…¿Son novios oficiales o ya son 'algo' más?

-¡¿Q-qué?!

Mi respuesta la desconcertó.

__

-¿cómo que "qué"? ¿Acaso no han llegado a nada todavía? ¿Después de un año?

-um…pues….er…verás…. – no me salían las palabras. Es un tema del que no me gusta hablar. 

¿Cómo explicarle mi situación con Ami?

Kotomi frunció el ceño, enojada.

__

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Los dejo solos y no son capaces de hacer nada! ¡¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes?! Un año… un año completo… ¡¿y nada?!

Asentí tristemente.

__

-…pero no… no debería extrañarme…. Estuvieron toda una vida sin hacer nada, no podía esperar que maduraran y se enfrentaran a la realidad de que son la pareja perfecta y que deben estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas!!!! – subió el tono de voz poco a poco. Enojada no era la palabra, **furiosa** más bien.

Yo miré a nuestro alrededor. La gente se detuvo y me miraban culpándome por la escena de Kotomi.

Ella también se dio cuenta y al parecer eso la calmó un poco.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio para que la multitud se dispersara. 

En eso pude ver como el rostro de Kotomi se iluminó…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Tomoko

POR UN BESO…

Por: Ariadna.

Capítulo 2: TOMOKO.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saludé a la recepcionista y al par de enfermeros que la acompañaban.

Ya era común que ellos me vieran llegar a esta hora del día al hospital.

Suspiré.

Ryuji…

Ryuji lleva ya más de un año internado en este hospital y aún no recibe otra visita que no fuese mía ni sus fieles guardaespaldas, así como de Junta….

El chico que cambió mi vida…y la de Ryuji…

No lo culpo por eso, todo lo contrario, le agradezco, ya que nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ryuji si no fuera por él…. A pesar de que eso casi le cuesta la su vida, y la mía….

Subí al ascensor. 

Traté de relajarme un poco…. Los hospitales siempre me produjeron miedo, y el ver a Ryuji encerrado aquí todo este tiempo me da escalofríos. Aunque siempre se lo oculto… 

Cuando la puerta se abrió en el piso indicado, distinguí la figura de una chica de cabellos oscuros tratando de entrar a la fuerza a la habitación de mi novio. Claro que le era un poco difícil con los guardias custodiando la puerta.

__

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Tengo algo importante de hablar con Tomoko Saeki!

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – pregunté yo al acercarme.

__

-¿Tomoko? – interrogó ella.

__

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? – volví a preguntar.

__

-Oh, disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Kotomi Takanashi y necesito hablarte de Junta Momonari.

__

-Siento haber causado tanto alboroto allá arriba, es que esos guardias no querían decirme nada.

-No hay problema.

Ambas estamos ahora en la cafetería del hospital.

Realmente me intriga el saber de que quiere hablar y que relación tiene ella con Junta.

__

-Te preguntarás de qué quiero hablarte y que relación tengo yo con Junta ¿no es así?

Sonreí. Me leyó la mente.

__

-Verás, Junta me ayudó tiempo atrás con un problema por mi constitución física, que es muy parecida a la de él...

-¿Te refieres a lo de vomitar?

-Ajá, algo así. Fue muy tierno conmigo y, bueno, terminé perdidamente enamorada de él.

Volví a sonreír. Esa historia me suena familiar… es mi historia también_._

-_Esto produjo problemas, claro. Ya que mi mejor amiga, Ami Kurimoto, también estaba (y está) enamorada de Junta. Y ella tenía (y tiene) más oportunidades de llegar a su corazón que yo, debido a no sé qué historia sobre un Megaplay boy…_

Así que ella también conoce esa historia…

__

-Pues al final me di por vencida, les desee suerte y me fui a vivir por un año a Alemania debido a una beca.

-Ah! Con razón tu nombre me sonaba familiar, eres la chica que sacó el segundo lugar en las últimas olimpiadas juveniles, ¿no?

-Ajá.

No dijo nada más. Ella espera alguna reacción referente al tema de Junta. No dije nada.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio, ella continuó:

__

-Bueno, hace dos días volví y me di cuenta de que Junta y Ami, a pesar de que los había dejado encaminados y que ambos saben cuanto se quieren, en un año de paz… ¡No han llegado a nada! 

Me sorprendí un poco con su enojo ¿no se supone que debería estar contenta de que Junta no esté atado a nadie?

__

-en mis últimos días en Alemania me di cuenta de que aún lo amaba… aún…lo amo…. Pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a olvidarlo si él está solo y sin compromiso?

-¿no deberías estar feliz por eso? – pregunté dudosa.

__

-¡Claro que no! Junta ES de Ami. ¡No quiero, ni puedo, quitárselo!

-Entonces, lo que tu necesitas es que Junta y Ami lleguen a "algo", ser novios o algo así ¿es eso?

-Exactamente. Por eso necesito hablar contigo. Necesito saber como haces para llamar la atención de un chico.

-¿Qué?

-¡Claro! Tu lograste despertar al Megaplay de Junta. Tu novio se volvió loco, literalmente, para darte a entender cuanto te quería. Debes de tener o hacer algo especial para lograr ese efecto en los hombres.

Me ofendí. La manera en como se refiere a mi persona es como si yo fuera una… una…

__

-Mi forma de ser o actuar no tiene nada que ver. Lo de Junta no fue culpa mía, y tampoco lo fue lo de Ryuji. – respondí de forma cortante.

__

-Está bien, no te enojes, retiro lo dicho. – se disculpó. – _Ahh! Es solo que quiero ayudar a ese par de tontos y no sé cómo._ – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras fruncía el ceño y sacaba la lengua, en un gesto de falso enojo.

__

-¿Y ellos qué han hecho al respecto? – pregunté ya en un tono más amigable. Se nota que ella es una buena chica a pesar de ser tan impulsiva.

__

-¡de todo! Eso creo… estuve conversando con Junta y me contó que durante el último tiempo han tenido alrededor de 20 citas o más.

-¿y AÚN no son novios?

-No. Todas finalizaron en desastre. Son…como decirlo….muy amigos para hacer otra cosa que no sea divertirse como tales.

-¿y se han besado?…. nah! Disculpa por esa tonta pregunta, de seguro que ya….

-¡¿Un beso?! – me interrumpió. - _¡Claro! Algo tan obvio, simple y fácil… el mejor recuerdo que tengo de Junta es aquel beso…_

Cierto. También tengo como un buen recuerdo aquel beso que me di con Junta.

Pero…

¿De que sirve un beso en una relación que lleva 17 años sin llegar a nada?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Ami

POR UN BESO…

Por: Ariadna.

Capítulo 3: AMI.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy preocupada por Kotomi.

Desde que llegó de Alemania hace tres días no a parado de preguntar sobre mi relación con Junta, y no he logrado convencerla de que entre él y yo no podrá haber nunca nada.

¿Nada?

Suspiré profundo.

Ojalá no fuese así…

Es que… es que…

…yo lo amo con toda mi alma…

Miré mi reloj. He llegado temprano.

Kotomi me convenció de mala manera de participar en esta cita… 

la última cita…

Recordé la conversación de ayer…

__

"-Déjame entender esto bien. Se gustan, han salido juntos, nadie se ha metido en su relación… ¿y aún así no son novios?

-er…

-¿Es qué Junta no se te ha propuesto?

-Sí, lo ha hecho. Pero lo hace de manera forzada, como si estuviera obligado…

-¡Él te ama!

-¡Y yo a él! ¡Pero no hay ninguna regla que diga que los enamorados deban ser novios! 

-¿Acaso no te gustaría?

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo de que al dar ese paso nos caigamos.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es que… cada vez que salimos nos divertimos como los amigos que somos…

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Que es eso, solo amigos. Si las cosas no cambian ser novios no resultará.

-¿Y no has hablado de eso con Junta?

-Lo he intentado, pero no puedo…

-Aún no entiendo, pero está bien. Mañana saldrás con Junta y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Si puedo, ya hablé con Junta.

-Pero…

-Ami, por favor. Te prometo que si no resulta los dejaré en paz, pero debes volver a intentarlo. Si no resulta en esta ocasión, se darán un beso de despedida y tratarán de seguir viviendo como amigos."

Ahora estoy aquí, vistiendo el mismo kimono que usé el año pasado cuando por primera vez lo vi comportarse como el Megaplay boy conmigo. Pero ahora la fecha es otra: es Tannabata, el día de los enamorados.

Una pequeña falla… el más mínimo detalle… una demora… y todo habrá terminado…

Y yo no quiero que termine…

No quiero separarme de Junta.

¿Es tan malo acaso estar con él, queriéndonos, sin que nada pase?

¿No podemos pasar el resto de nuestros días amándonos pero por separado?

…

Soy una conformista.

Tarde o temprano Junta se aburrirá de nuestra relación, y tal vez yo también… 

Se me vino a la cabeza la propuesta de mis padres de hace unos días atrás.

¿Qué hago entonces?

Golpeé la pared en la que estaba apoyada con furia.

¡¿Qué demonios hice yo para merecer esto?!

Siempre tengo la sensación de que algo está mal, de que algo falta cuando estoy con él…

Junta….

__

-¡Junta! – grité al verlo llegar… tarde.

__

-Lo siento Ami, me quedé dormido. – se disculpó, colocando su mano en la nuca, riendo tontamente.

Suspiré desilusionada. Esto no empezó bien.

__

-Bueno… ¿y qué quieres hacer? – me preguntó nervioso. Se nota que Kotomi trató de prepararlo para esto.

__

-No lo sé, aún falta tiempo para los fuegos artificiales…

-¿Te apetece comer algo?

-No ¿y a ti?

-No.

Silencio.

Esto no empezó nada bien.

Dimos una vuelta por la feria. Vi con tristeza pasar a tantas parejas por nuestro lado, sonriendo, felices.

Que envidia…

__

-De seguro que toda esta gente cree que nosotros también somos pareja. – comenté, para abrir conversación.

__

-Es porque lo somos, Ami. – afirmó Junta mirándome directamente a los ojos.

__

-Si, claro. - murmuré para mis adentros en un tono sacástico.

__

-Hey, mira ese juego de allá, ¿recuerdas la última vez que jugamos a eso? – dijo indicando a uno de esos concursos de derribar tarros que siempre hay en estas fiestas.

__

-Claro que si, no fuiste capaz de darle a ninguno de los tarros y no ganaste el peluche que te había pedido.

-Eso fue hace tiempo ¡yo ya no soy el mismo! ¡Ya verás como esta vez si ganaré ese peluche!

La cita se trasformó de repente en una salida a jugar. Junta participó en uno y cada uno de los juegos de la feria. Perdiendo uno y cada uno de ellos, claro.

De pronto, como si nada, comenzamos a divertirnos. Nos reímos como en los viejos tiempos, como viejos amigos…

Amigos….

¿Eso es todo lo que llegaríamos a ser? 

Junta notó mi seriedad repentina.

__

-¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó.

-_No. Necesitamos hablar._

-Pero los fuegos artificiales deben estar por comenzar… - argumentó.

Me dio una punzada en el corazón. Comportándose como un niño se veía aún más tierno…

__

-No. Necesitamos hablar, AHORA.

Captó la intención de mis palabras y se puso serio. Me siguió a un lugar tranquilo y alejado de la multitud.

__

-Pensé que estaba resultando… - murmuró.

__

-La estabamos pasando bien Junta, pero como amigos.

-ouh…

-Mientras más lo intentamos, mayor dolor me produce…

-Lo…lo siento…

-Mis padres me ofrecieron pagar una Universidad en Kyoto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que voy a aceptar.

-Pero… ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Tal vez si nos distanciamos un poco…

-¡No!

-Entiende Junta, por favor…

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que te alejes de mí! Ya me pasó una vez con Karin ¡No quiero que pase de nuevo!

El corazón se me partió al recordar a su "otro amor"…

Karin Aoi….

¿Se habrá sentido igual que yo cuando tuvo que despedirse de Junta?

Junta me tomó de las manos. Está temblando.

__

-Por favor, no te vayas… ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo! – insistió.

Me comenzaron a caer las lágrimas. Él cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de su error y me abrazó.

__

-Soy un imbécil, lo sé. Con esa última frase me di cuenta de cuan estúpido soy. Je, lo peor de todo es que te entiendo.

Me sorprendí.

__

-¿Lo…entiendes?

-Ojalá las cosas no fueran así…. – murmuró sin dejar de abrazarme.

__

-…es…¿es la despedida entonces? 

Él se separó de mí, dejando sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros.

__

-Eso parece…

Volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. A él también le caen lagrimas… me dedicó una triste sonrisa.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí, y yo me acerqué a él….

No besaríamos…

Seria un beso de despedida… el primero, el único y el último.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, su boca se unió a la mía….

Y lo sentí.

Sentí todo el amor y la pasión de Junta hacia mí. Fue como una onda de energía que recorrió mi cuerpo en un par de segundos… 

los mejores segundos de mi vida…

Junta se separó de mí, sorprendido.

__

-¿sentiste lo que yo? – me preguntó.

__

-Eso creo…

Nos besamos nuevamente, y la experiencia se repitió.

Esto es…. Esto es lo que faltaba…

Lo que separa a los amigos de los enamorados…

Ahora todo encaja…

Este beso fue más prolongado y más tranquilo, pero igual de apasionado.

__

-Ami, yo… - intentó decir Junta.

Yo lo detuve colocando mi dedo sobre su boca.

__

-No digas nada. 

Y lo volví a besar.

Estoy feliz… esto lo soluciona todo…. Bueno, no todo… pero hacía que cualquier cosa valiera la pena si se podía obtener otro beso…

Por un beso…

Al abrir un poco los ojos vi a lo lejos la figura de Kotomi espiándonos. Llora, pero sonríe. Al darse cuenta de que yo la vi, se retira.

Gracias…

A nuestra espalda, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, así como mi nueva relación con Junta…. Todo esto sin dejar de besarnos, claro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

notas: 

que cursi…


	5. Karin

POR UN BESO…

Por: Ariadna.

Epílogo: KARIN.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiré profundo.

Otra clave de acceso que no conocía… conseguir la información era más complicado de lo que pensé.

Presioné un par de teclas más.

_Por favor espere un momento_ - me dijo el cerebro de la computadora.

Moví la silla hacia atrás para alejar mi cara de la pantalla. Tengo los ojos rojos por la radiación de la maquina.

Llevó aquí toda la noche.

Pero…

Pero necesito averiguar que pasó con Junta.

No a pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví al Futuro, el cual está bastante cambiado, como es de esperarse.

La sobrepoblación del mundo nunca se produjo ya que la familia Megaplay nunca existió.

Solo algunos miembros del gobierno y los que viajamos al pasado recordamos ese hecho.

Las leyes han cambiado mucho, y cualquier familia puede tener cuantos hijos quiera. Un gran logro a mi parecer…

_Información encontrada_ afirmó la computadora.

Aparecieron en pantalla una gran lista de nombres.

Tecleé el suyo…

****

M.O.M.O.N.A.R.I. J.U.N.T.A.

Diez opciones aparecieron.

Vaya, su nombre es poco común…

Verifiqué la fecha de nacimiento y por fin di con él. Su imagen bajó.

Sí… es él…

Sus dos lunares bajo sus ojos, su cabello en punta, su mirada sincera…

Respiré profundo antes de bajar la información.

Esto diría si hice bien en alejarme de Junta o no….

Si mi sacrificio valió la pena…

Apreté el botón… y leí…

__

-¡bien hecho, baka! ¡Lo lograste! – celebré al aire.

Lo hizo… logró tener una vida normal después de todo…

No había sido en vano…

Él fue feliz…

Miré nuevamente la pantalla.

_Junta Momonari: nacido en 1977 y muerto en el 2050. Casado desde 1995 con Ami Kurimoto, nacida en………_

__

~owari~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

Me planteé esta trama ya que encontraba muy difícil que la relación Junta-Ami terminara tan fácil, claro que solucionar todo a través de un beso también lo es, es solo que todo el temor de Ami era por no poder despegarse de la frase "amigos de infancia", y al recibir ese beso se dio cuenta que ya no lo eran, sino que eran algo más…

Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo es posible que el futuro haya cambiado de esa manera y que Karin recuerde todo? Si no hubo Megaplay, ella nunca hubiese viajado al pasado y si ella no hubiese viajado al pasado, el Megaplay boy si hubiese 'nacido' y si habría sobrepoblación y entonces Karin si viajaría al pasado y curaría a Junta y el Megaplay boy nunca causaría la sobrepoblación, entonces Karin no viajaría al pasado…. Ay, me duele la cabeza…

D.N.A.2 pertenece a Masakasu Katsura.


End file.
